


intuit

by i_am_therefore_i_fight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, mentions of torture, mildly Force-sensitive!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_therefore_i_fight/pseuds/i_am_therefore_i_fight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's been tortured. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intuit

His nerves are shot, set to constant painful tingling by the collective thousands of volts of electricity that they’ve endured; he can barely feel it when someone undoes the restraints and lifts him carefully from the chair, and his eyes are swollen shut, unable to see if this is a rescue or merely the next step in his torture.

 

But when his whole body is cradled against something warm and the familiar smell of leather fills his nose, he can almost convince his abused face to form a smile.

 

“Finn,” he tries to say, but it comes out as more of a gurgle; embarrassed, he doesn’t try to say any more.

 

Finn is talking over his head, and Poe can’t really make out the words, can’t figure out if Finn is talking to him or someone else. Poe doesn’t really think he could be of much help in this state, anyway. It’s up to Finn now.

 

He slips into unconsciousness.

 

\------

 

When he wakes, he finds himself considerably more aware; although still stiff and sore throughout, his body appears to be in working order again. So he’s received basic medical care, at least.

 

The rack is shuddering beneath him, and there’s shouting from down the corridor, an unfamiliar voice - 

 

“Kid!! Don’t you know  _ anything _ about flying?!”

 

“I’ve never done it before!” Finn’s frightened voice yells back.

 

Some cursing, and then, “Well, hold onto your seat - this is only gonna get rougher! My fortune for a competent co-pilot - ”

 

“You don’t have a fortune!”

 

“Don’t have a competent co-pilot, either!”

 

Poe drags himself off the rack and stumbles toward the cacophony, arriving in a relatively spacious cockpit. An older male Human sits in the pilot’s seat, dragging back on the yoke as hard as he can; Finn occupies the other side, desperately pressing buttons and flipping switches.

 

“Not  _ that _ \- you  _ nerfherder _ \- you’re gonna break my ship!”

 

“You said the green one!”

 

“The  _ other _ green one!”

 

Positioning himself behind Finn’s seat, Poe leans forward and reaches over his friend’s shoulder to flip a green switch on the console. Finn jumps violently, then looks around in amazement as the shaking stops.

 

“Glad to see you finally found - ” The pilot looks up and does a double-take. “Whoa, hey, you can’t be awake yet!”

 

Finn’s out of his seat in a flash, holding Poe gently by the shoulders. “Hey, buddy, you shouldn’t be up. You gotta go sit down.”

 

Poe smiles, charmed by the way Finn’s face is blurring a little at the edges, making him look soft and even more inviting than usual.

 

“Finn?”

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“I think I need to sit down,” he says, and blacks out again.

 

\------

 

The next time he awakens, the busy background noise is enough to convince him that he’s back at base on D’Qar. The pillow under his head feels like a cloud; as a matter of fact, his head kind of feels like a cloud, too. He’s amazed and grateful that the Resistance medics saw fit to bequeath some of their sparse supply of painkillers to him.

 

Someone’s talking over his head, again, and he concentrates hard, trying to listen:

 

“ - but how did you know that?” That’s Finn.

 

Then a girl’s voice. Unfamiliar. “I don’t know. I can just feel it.”

 

“You can  _ feel _ that he’s a good person?”

 

“I don’t know how else to explain it.”

 

“Instinct,” Poe hears himself saying. “You should always trust your instincts.” He opens his eyes and smiles up into Finn’s anxious face, unable to even spare a glance at the dark-eyed girl sitting on his other side. “That’s how I ended up with this guy. I had a gut feeling about him.”

 

“Pretty sure I’m the one who rescued  _ you _ when we met,” Finn tells him. Then he shrugs, tilting his head with a guilty downcast of eyes. “Well - rescued-slash-kidnapped.”

 

“If you think I didn’t choose you as much as you chose me, then…” Poe looks for an appropriate analogy, but he can’t find one in his current molasses-brained state. He settles for, “Then you’re wrong,” and breaks into his most brilliant smile, satisfied with this statement.

 

Finn swallows, still staring down at him and suddenly looking a little flushed. The girl across from him chuckles a little, rising.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she says, and she smiles at Poe. He likes her warm, dark eyes. He can tell that she’s a good person, too. He can  _ feel _ it. “I hope you’re feeling better, Commander Dameron.”

 

“Thanks. I don’t know your name.” He can’t stop smiling. He likes these people.

 

“Rey. Take care of this one for me, won’t you?” She points at Finn, and Poe’s grin grows even wider.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asking  _ me _ to take care of  _ him? _ ” Finn protests as she leaves the room.

 

“That’s not what my instincts are telling me,” her voice comes floating back to them as she shuts the door behind her.

 

“Your friend has good instincts,” Poe comments.

 

“She apparently thinks you do, too. Everyone’s got instincts except me,” grumbles Finn.

 

“You’ve got instincts. They led you to me, didn’t they?”

 

Finn looks surprised for a moment, then relieved. He nods.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “I guess they did.”


End file.
